


Whoops

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Inspired by GIFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Just before a major First Contact trade negotiation, Captain Janeway realizes something is missing.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna blame Janeway's_Coffee for this as it was her Gif. But the gals in the Corner are also responsible. ;)
> 
> This one is for you guys. Enjoy it!

  
Inspired by this gif by: Child@Heart

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in front of her computer terminal and took a deep breath. She swallowed a hefty drink of the hot coffee she’d replicated before sitting down. With a sigh, she activated the screen intending to practice the welcome speech for the Ectavian King and Queen. As first contacts go, this one was both stressful and deeply rewarding.

Voyager had been in dire straits when they drifted — literally, as the ship had been in grey mode for weeks — into the airspace of the Council of the Triumvirate. Which was a fancy way of saying three planets that shared the space. Ecta, Trium, and Phil. The third planet’s actual name was unpronounceable. Naomi Wildman had called it Phil.

Voyager’s Captain enunciated the words as she straightened her dress uniform tunic. She stood, to retrieve a PADD, when the blood drained from her face. No, no! She patted herself to be sure before she winced and let out a string of curses that would have made a Klingon blush.

She wasn’t wearing a bra.

Kathryn kicked her desk for good measure. It kept her from going down to deck three to throttle the reason her undergarment was missing.

More cursing. King Davia and Queen Asta would beam up in ten minutes, which did not give her enough time to go to her quarters, make that his quarters. Naturally, because of their fuel shortage, the replicators were offline. She was just going to hope her guests don’t notice a bit less structure in her step.

Her door chimed, and Kathryn bade her visitor to enter. Maybe if she crossed her arms.

The bridge doors slid open to reveal the source of her current indignity, also wearing a dress uniform. He stepped in, hands behind his back at parade rest. Once the doors closed, he stepped closer, held out his hand with the missing piece of clothing dangling by a strap from his outstretched finger. “Did you forget something, Captain?”

She growled and ripped the bra from his hold. “If you walked across the bridge like that, Commander, I’m transferring you to a Malon freighter!”

“Would I do that?” He asked, with an eyebrow quirked.

She snorted. “If it got you some sort of payout from Tom’s damned betting pools.”

He laughed, “I do have a captain to keep caffeinated.”

“Chakotay!” She huffed with annoyance.

His smile widened. “No, I did not walk across the bridge with your brassiere hanging from my finger.” He shrugged, “though it was tempting.”

Kathryn gave him a hard smack on the chest. “Keep it up, I’ll leave you on Phil. I hear it’s a temperate world.” She lowered her lids into a mild humored glare, “though it might be a little lonely.”

He hemmed and sat in the guest chair by her desk, while she moved away to redress herself. Rather than tempt fate, as they were already running late, Kathryn turned her back to him as she dressed. Once finished she moved back down the stairs, pulling her tunic straight as she walked.

He stood and met her. “I also found this under the sofa.” He opened his fist and a single gold pip lay on his palm.

Again, she quickly felt and realized she was missing one. She sighed and gave him a look, “Undress a lot of Starfleet officers do you?”

He moved to replace the wandering insignia. “Just the ones that outrank me.” Chakotay leaned close to her ear and whispered, “It’s more fun that way.” He finished his point with a nibble behind her ear.

Kathryn closed her eyes to the rush of arousal, when her combadge chirped. She jumped away from Chakotay as if he were on fire. Which, admittedly… She shook her head with a groan to clear her thoughts. “Janeway here,” she replied to the hail with a glare at the man standing in front of her with an amused look on his face.

Tuvok’s voice rang out, “Captain, the King and Queen are ready for transport. Shall we meet them in the transporter room?”

Yes. That’s an excellent idea. And was that a bit of reproach in his voice? Kathryn gave a frustrated groan. She didn’t know what was worse; her father finding her with a boyfriend in the hay barn, or Tuvok interrupting her and Chakotay with that damned sixth sense he had with them. “Be right there,” _Dad_ “Tuvok.”

She grabbed Chakotay by the arm, “C’mon, before our security chief grounds us.”

He stopped and pulled her against him. “Are you still mad at me?”

She looked into his face and smirked. “Depends on how well these negotiations go.”

He smiled and brushed a tendril of hair back behind her ear and leaned close. “Admit it though,” he kissed her tenderly, “that was a hell of a nooner.”

She laughed, pulled away from him, and grabbed his hand. “Let’s get this meeting over with.”


End file.
